


Out

by VividOrchid



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividOrchid/pseuds/VividOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble made from entertaining the idea of 17 y.o. Daniel Monroe, before he became Monroe Family leader and Father of Twilights. Unbeta-ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

The creaking of the lamp hanging above his head was a cue for Danny to open his eyes. 

He was alive. Still breathing, though he had to let out one or two harsh cough to let the damp air filled his lungs. And every time he did, the sting from the previous beatings came back to assault him. He could even still taste the long-dried blood on his lips. 

If the tightness of the rope that bound his wrists and the hard wood of the chair pressing on his back didn’t lie, they had yet to move him out. That was a good sign. Being moved out was the least desirable thing right now, unless Danny decided that his life now held no significance. So did everything else, but here in Ergastulum you had no choice but to utilize whatever best from the worst. 

“Good morning” 

It wasn’t so much of the voice that made the young man lifted his head as the cigarette that was slipped between his wounded lips. He hissed at the stinging pain, yet the corners of his lips curled to form a smirk for the voice’s owner sitting in front of him. “Nice to know you still think of me as a good company, Lucas”

Lucas, the older man facing him, lit his own cigarette before offering himself to lit Danny’s. “You are. In fact, my men do have quite a fondness for you I had to stop them before they went too far last night” 

“Clearly they didn’t know how to treat a guest properly” A dark chuckle escaped Danny’s lips along with the cigarette smoke.

Lucas threw him a smile. “If only this guest knew better not to interfere, no, hijack our territory. Now this has been in my head for some time. Why would a young, obnoxious ‘Gunslinger’ dare himself to try taking over one of Ergastulum’s almost-impenetrable mob network in town? Clearly you’re biting more than you can chew, son” 

Danny shrugged. “I’m just a simple-minded fella trying to scrape whatever this forsaken place offers to me. Pretty sure you’ve already had so many incidents like that” 

“True, but none of those fuckers ever made it to my base. Not even one”. Lucas’ gaze turned sharp. “Or killed most of my best allies” 

Danny sensed the air surrounding them thickened. The yellow light from the tiny lamp flickered; the dark area untouched by the light framed a shadow on one side of his face. The cigarette hung on his lips, neglected. He spat what remained of the tube. “Really sorry to hear that”, he said. “We all have our bad days” 

It might be a wrong thing to say, judging by the way Lucas immediately stood up and grabbed his hair so his gaze – already brimming with anger – met Danny’s nonchalant blue eyes. “You got a smart mouth, kid”, he hissed. “But not the smartest fucking mind”

Danny did not answer right away, simply staring at the angry older man. Just a bit more. He only needed to wait a bit more.

He heard someone opened the door. From the corner of his eye, Danny saw three men entering the room, but their faces were obscured by the shadow. Any ordinary man would have pissed his pants at the sight, knowing what awaited him next. Danny simply smiled. 

“Any last word before you leave for good!?” 

Danny hummed. “About your men, you yourself said they were fond of me. Has it ever crossed your mind that they might like me better than you?” 

Lucas growled in frustration. His other hand slipped inside his jacket to produce a gun. “Sorry son, I fucking hate riddles” 

Danny tut, shaking his head. “Ah, too bad. The answer is so close, right next to you” 

Lucas opened his mouth. It was already too late for him to answer, though. The bullet hole carved behind his back was his one and only clue. Danny watched the older man’s body fell to the side, then back at one of the three men who slipped his still smoking gun back to his holster before cutting the rope on his wrists. “Just in time” 

“A little bit late, but at least you’re still in one piece” 

Danny stood up once the bound was completely off and quickly snatched Lucas’ gun from the dead man’s hand. He could hear a faint noise, a ruckuss, happening outside the door. The road to freedom was a long one, it seemed. But he was ready.

After all, he knew how to make the journey fun for him and his men.


End file.
